


You Are My Getaway

by lemonhopia



Series: Liquid Confidence [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A lot of banter and silly anecdotes, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Everyone else just mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sungjin is kinda like their team's POC or support, They're all working as email support, minor briyeon, not really their team lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: *Part 2 of a DAY6xreader drinking au series*You and Dowoon's post-shift convenience store sessions lead you into what you both have been wanting for so long.





	You Are My Getaway

This is probably the fifth time I've circled this 7-11, and now I’m back in the same aisle of chips. Meanwhile, Dowoon has been staring at a shelf of cup noodles for 5 minutes now. I can see him from the corner of my eye. What could I possibly pick that’s weird enough but still edible? We had a challenge to pick out weird snacks for each other. After some consideration, I settle for a pack of banana milk flavored almonds.

“Found you!”

I jumped when Dowoon popped up right behind me wearing a teasing grin, holding something behind his back. “Guess what I got you.”

I hid the snack I picked behind my back as well. “Guess mine as well!”

“Let’s reveal them at the same time,” He was so giddy and excited. Oh this boy. “OK, 1… 2… 3... “

We presented our picks, Dowoon so proud of his choice he shouted a pretty loud “TA-DA!” that earned us strange looks from the store clerks and random shoppers. I was stoked too, until I saw what he was holding. 

A can of silkworms.

“Dowoonie what the fuck!”

“Whaaat, c’mon, you said the weirder the better right?”

“I said  _ weird _ , not inedible and alien-like,”

“It’s edible! That’s why it’s canned! People eat this!” Dowoon waved the can around to prove his point. “Besides, you won’t taste it anyway if you’re drunk enough,”

“Fine, I won’t back down to you, you know,” I muttered.

An amused grin crept up his lips and he gently bumped his shoulder to mine. “I’m gonna buy you those spicy and cheesy noodles you like,”

I stuck a tongue out at him and walked to the drinks section, with him trailing behind me.

“Just two okay?” I called out while taking two bottles of soju in each hand, cradling them in my arm. 

“Three!” He answered, sticking his head out from behind the cup noodles shelf.

“Are you forgetting it’s only Wednesday? We have work tomorrow you dumdum,”

“But we’re extra stressed today!” Dowoon was using his not-so-secret weapon on me again. He knows I can’t resist him being whiny and cute like that.

“Don’t complain to me when you have a hangover tomorrow.” I relented, taking two more bottles. Holding six bottles and a pack of almonds wasn’t easy. Before I could ask for help, Dowoon was already at my rescue with a shopping basket.

“Thanks,” My voice came out breathier than I expected. He was suddenly too close. But just when I thought I was already flustered, I look at him and he's all wide eyes and red ears and shy smile.

“Let's go?” I returned his smile, walking to the counter and  regaining my composure before I lose it again. 

 

After we paid for our food and drinks, we took a spot outside the store and set up the plastic tables and chairs.

“Ah, I just can't wait for this week to end,” Dowoon slumped in his seat and opened a bottle of soju. 

I look up from stirring the noodles, mixing the spicy one with the cheese bokki to tame the heat. “Same… how is it only Wednesday?” 

We head here after our shift for a few drinks and rant our hearts out, our favorite escape from the cruel work week. We call this our Two Bottles Sessions. I guess this is our broke millennial version of the drinks at the pub after work thing. Except we're too stingy for bars, so we go to convenience stores. We've got more important stuff to spend our money on, like games and concert tickets. 

And silkworm pupae in a can. 

Dowoon broke his disposable chopsticks apart too dramatically, like he's about to perform a ritual or something.

“ _ This _ is the real main event for tonight!” He proceeded to open the can deliberately slow. 

“Oh my god, why are you doing this to me, I thought we were friends,” I buried my face in hands, not sure which one I dread more: the dead insects in a can or tomorrow's shift. Although to be honest, I'd rather have the dead bugs. Unfortunately I'm stuck with both.

“We  _ are _ friends, you're not doing this without me,” He then pushed the can so it's at an equal distance between us. “Let's do this together, 1… 2… 3…”

Fuck, it smells like a dirty old mattress. And the more I stare at it the worse it looks. It would have been better if it's fried, not floating around in some gross-looking broth.

We took a piece both at the same time and raised it as a toast before eating. The two of us were silent for some time while chewing.

“Well… It's not as bad as it smells at least… It’s just crunchy and almost tasteless,” I was surprised it wasn't as horrible as I thought. Dowoon's face was still scrunched, lips pursed in concentration and tapping his chopsticks on the table like drumsticks.

“Hmm… It's ok, but I think this will be better fried so it's dry and not wet and gross like that,”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” We really were on the same wavelength, even if we were very different. “But I still want to wash this down now,” He chuckled at me pushing the can away grimacing. 

“I thought it wasn't that bad?” 

“I'd really rather eat something else,” I laugh as I raise my bottle for a toast, and he followed.

 

“I think I should have gotten the grapefruit flavor, maybe I should get another one,” Dowoon looked at the door, then at me, then grinned.

“We're already on our third bottle, if you fall asleep at your station tomorrow, I'm not waking you up,” I throw a chip at him. “And I'm not giving you any kimbap,”

“Nooooo, I love your kimbap, please,” 

“Don't sleep then,” 

“But my station isn't even facing a security camera!”

He's right though, our adjacent seats are in the security camera's blind spots which allow us to pass each other snacks even if they're not allowed. We even bribe Brian with food because he's seated facing us and the door, and he taps the underside of the desk in a code to alert us of any roaming guards.

“Pssh, it's not the cameras I'm worried about, it's Sungjin,”

Dowoon winced at a sudden memory flash. “Do you remember when he gave us shit for eating cookies and leaving crumbs on the carpet?” He will really never live this down.

“Oh my god yes, I was trying so hard to take him seriously, but Wonpil looked like he was going to cry,”

Dowoon looks so red from laughing now, and I know I am too, though I'm not sure it's just from laughter. He's like a little kid when he's happy, and it's been worrying me seeing him so stressed and sulky these past few days. I don't want that smile to ever go away. 

Dowoon finished a mouthful of spicy cheese noodles that we were sharing from the same bowl before talking again.

“That was nothing though, compared to that day when Brian and Ayeon couldn't get almost any work done because they were holding hands under their desk,” 

“How do they even type and use the mouse with one hand?” 

“I don't even know, I guess it just happens when you love someone,” 

“What the fuck does that even mean,” I was already laughing so hard I had to bury my face in my arm at the table. 

“Ah young love… Holding hands under a desk… Meanwhile we're…” He paused for a moment and let out a dramatic sigh. “Passing food under a desk.”

I look up at him, my head still resting on my arm so he can't see how red I actually was. Damn it. He knows I don't get red from alcohol. “Don’t you think smuggling food illegally into the operations floor is more exciting though?”

“And more caring.” That smile again. “Yeah… I guess it is.” That smile that makes his eyes turn into half moons and scrunches his nose and makes his braces peek out from his lower teeth when he tries to make a funny face.  _ Please keep that on your face at all times. _ Even if it makes my insides flutter in a way I haven't felt before.

“We love living dangerously huh,”

“We do, do you even know how scary it is to get evil-glared by Sungjin-hyung?”

“Nah, I'm not the one falling asleep and almost sending a customer a long string of W's instead of an email… Like a certain someone I know…” The chip I threw earlier got thrown back at me.

“I was tired ok! I barely slept the night before that,” 

“You legit typed _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_ because you dozed off holding the W key, and almost sent it,”

“At least I didn't end up sending it,”

“You did tell a customer to  _ press and hold the power button for 5 days, _ ” I could barely hold back my giggle. 

“Aaahhh email support is a tough job you know,” 

“Oh you sweet summer child, try phone support next time,”

“No thanks I'll probably die,” 

“Nah they're gonna love you,” How I had the courage to tell Dowoon this while resting my chin on my hand and looking him straight in the eye, I had no idea. He was blushing even more than before and tried hard to change the topic. 

“Would you rather get yelled at by Sungjin-hyung or an angry customer?”

“Has he actually yelled at anyone from our team?” 

“No but… It would be scary if he did,”

“Oh c'mon he can't be that bad, he's just really private and sorta mysterious…”

“We've known him since our team started, when? Three years ago? And we barely know anything about him,”

“He pretty much built the team from the ground up,”

“Did you see how hands-on and dad-like he was when he was helping our new hire? 

“Wait, we have a new hire?” 

“Wow you really are always either sleeping or eating…”

“I'm not! I just need Jae-hyung's  _ GOOD MORNING _ when he walks into the floor to wake me up,”

“You already saw him, Sungjin made him observe Brian working,”

“Ah, the Wonpil clone!” 

“Yeah, mini Wonpil… And he cried to We Are, he's soft inside,”

“I really wasn't expecting to see Sungjin-hyung at the Ambitions Tour at all… and with Wonpil, of all people,”

“Yeah, both of them were crying during We Are and Clock Strikes,”

“You were too,” He teased. “You were holding on to my arm and wiped your nose with my shirt,” 

Now I'm the one all red again. 

“That wasn't my nose! I was only wiping my eyes!” 

“It's okay though, I'll let you wipe your eyes on my shirt anytime,” 

“Really? Even not at a One OK Rock show?”

“Yeah, just make sure you only wipe your tears and not your nose,” 

My brain almost didn't register it, the way Dowoon held out his pinky across the table for me to take. I looped my pinky to his, and slowly he moved his hand until he was holding mine. I took in carefully how his fingers felt, calloused at some places because of drumming and gaming.

I think I forgot how to breathe. And maybe he did too. 

We just sat there staring at each other for I don't even know how long, before we realized we already finished our last bottle. 

“Uhm… Let's go home?”

I only managed to nod in response. 

Dowoon pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie, veiny lower arms in full view, and he was clearly shaking as he gathered the wrappers and bottles from our table into a trash can. I chuckled quietly to myself. He's too cute for his own good. 

 

What was I even nervous about? He always walks me home after our Two Bottles Sessions even if our streets are in opposite directions, because he doesn't want me going home alone at night when I'm tipsy (though I can actually drink more than him). I was suddenly too aware of his presence and my surroundings. Cool April air, unexpectedly clear sky, and cars pulling up into driveways, their owners most probably late from doing extra hours at work. We were walking close to each other, but not quite touching, our arms barely grazing when we step a little bit too close. Do I take his arm? Do I take his hand? What do I say now? 

As I was struggling with myself, after we've walked about three blocks, I felt his hand reach out for mine. A shy smile met me when I looked up. Even though my heart was pounding in my chest, I've never felt more comfortable in someone's presence before. The silence we shared was not awkward at all, though our faces and racing hearts said otherwise. 

 

I almost didn't realize we were already in front of my apartment. Dowoon nudged my arm, and I was startled. I must have looked so dumb. 

“I wanna tell you something-”

“I wanna ask you something-” 

We both blurted out at the same time.

“O-ok, you go first,” He let out a nervous chuckle, the tips of his ears getting redder by the second.

_ Breathe. You can do this.  _

“Uhm… I was just worried about you these past few days. You didn't seem to be as lively you were today… Is there anything bothering you?”

It seemed like it took some time for my question to absorb. “Ah… That…” He zoned out at his shoes for a few seconds before looking at me. “That’s what I wanted to tell you.”

His gaze shifted from my eyes to my lips, then back. His hands landed on my shoulders. He pulled me closer, I held my breath… And he pulled me in for a hug. 

Okay. Not what I was expecting but… Okay? 

But still, I couldn't help but smile as I buried my face into his chest. Oh, this boy and the things he does to me. I savored a bit more the feeling of our hearts beating at wild speed so close to each other. Then I decided. 

_ Fuck it. _

I push myself to my tiptoes, grab both of his cheeks, and crash my lips into his. He let out a surprised sound, but gradually softened into the kiss. His hands didn't know where to go so I led them to my waist. My arms looped around his neck, pulling him closer, and he answered by tightening his grip around my waist. Soft and gentle. That's how he was at first. But our hearts and bodies couldn't lie. This has long been overdue. Three years of longing, hesitating, all boiling down to this moment. Our kiss deepened into something we've only ever dreamed of doing to each other, and for a moment we forgot we were still out on the street. 

“Wow,” was all I heard Dowoon say the moment we pulled apart, his lips curled into a playful grin. 

“So, do we start holding hands under our desks too?” I asked, still breathless. 

“I can type with just one hand.”

We giggled at the thought of being labeled by Sungjin and Jae as annoying team couple #2. Whatever, they better prepare themselves. 

I was caught off guard as Dowoon took both my hands. “Get some sleep ok? I don't want you to be the one sleep-typing  _ wwwwwwwwwwww _ this time.”

I have never been more excited for a weekday. 

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)
> 
> [Twitter](twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
